


Leaping from the Pages

by Six_Lily_Petals



Series: Friend Fiction Explosion [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, Elves, Established Relationship, F/M, Friend Fiction, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unintentional prompt, again.  What if the object of your writing saw what you wrote?</p><p> </p><p>Mixie works for a  large company but like any desk job there is a lot of down time which she chooses to fill by writing short stories about two men she barely knows.  One day, she leaves her computer unlocked and Fenris and Anders find out what she's <em>really</em> been up to at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



Mixie was probably the only one in her office who looked forward to auditing season.  It was the one time of year that Headquarters would send in their special team of inspectors who went through everyone’s files with a fine tooth comb.  Her co-workers groaned about it, complaining about the obscene waste of time it all was.  Mixie didn’t mind.  This was the one time of year that she got to see Mr. Anders and Mr. Fenris. 

They were as thoroughly business as anyone could imagine, probably were born wearing suits, but they were stunningly gorgeous.  Mr. Anders had long strawberry blond hair and beautiful, lean fingers of an artist.  Mr. Fenris had shock white hair that surprisingly didn’t come off as odd.  It fit his cold, brisk manner of talking, his voice was deep and held a slight magical rumble to it that would make Mixie squirm every time she heard it.  The other women in the office fawned over the forbidden eye candy, but not Mixie.  She out right fantasized about them mercilessly.  While the other ladies mentioned pinching an ass, or tasting their mouth, Mixie had already planned out heated encounters with one or even both of them.  She had an entire folder on her computer dedicated to the drabbles.  Her imagination treated them like dolls, bending and coupling them in any way imaginable.  It was a bit silly, but it was a fun way to pass some of the slower hours of the day.  She still smiled about the most recent little drabble she had come up while sipping her tea in the breakroom.  Who doesn’t wonder what color underwear uptight people wear?

“Yeah, I heard they were going to do a full file cleanout, checking absolutely everything.  John said they were going to start the advertising division.”

Eavesdropping, Mixie was happy to hear that her section would  be the first inspected.  Get the anxiety over with in the beginning then she could spend the rest of her time watching them from afar while inserting them into her creative stories.  She giggled to herself, wondering if the two ever knew how handsome they were.

“Where’s John?”

“At his desk. The team got here a day early so they’ve already started.”

Mixie dropped her paper cup and bolted from the room as quickly as her high heels would let her. 

 _A day early?  Shit, shit, shit, shit._   She prayed harder than she had in her whole life.  _Please, Maker don’t let them see my desk, don’t let them check my…_

Rounding the corner, she halted abruptly, uncertain whether she needed to cry, vomit, or scream.  Mr. Fenris sat in her chair with her recent ‘fiction’ open.  Mr. Anders remained standing, holding his half-moon glasses low on the bridge of his nose to read over Mr. Fenris’ shoulder.

She must have made some noise that caused Mr. Fenris to swivel in the chair to face her.  His face was grim and his green eyes flicked over her with distaste.  “Miss Carlisle.  It seems you find time for both work and play.  You have an interesting imagination, I’ll give you that.”

Dumbfounded, frightened and embarrassed, the only thing Mixie managed to do was blush profusely.  Dread poured over Mixie, chilling her insides and twisting her stomach.  Mr. Fenris planted his elbows on the armrests of the chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face.  His glower darkened.  “We’re confiscating your computer.”

 “ _no._ ”  It was a meek protest that couldn’t even qualify as a whisper. 

“Sir.  This is a new suit and we still have the rest of the day ahead of us.”  Mr. Anders stated matter-of-factly. 

Mr. Fenris never broke his stare.  “Miss Charlisle, you will unplug and relocate your tower to the second floor conference room.”  When she didn’t budge, he snapped at her.  “ **Now.** ”

Her desk was in a small cubicle and even when Mr. Fenris wheeled to the side to give her space, she still brushed against Mr. Anders.  She got down on hands and knees to crawl to the back of the space beneath her desk, trying to be careful when she moved her knees so as not to ruin her hose.  Cursing her desire to be cute at work, she felt her modest skirt slide up her thighs and tighten around her bottom. 

_Great, let’s just pile one the embarrassment a little more shall we?_

She had to fight with a bundle of cords, trying to trace the right one back to the socket.  She must have been taking too long since Mr. Fenris scolded her.  “Have you not found it yet?”

Yanking all the cords, she pushed the tower out from the desk ahead of her.  Mr. Fenris remained seated as he gestured with a lax hand to the tower.  “Take it to the conference room.  I believe that we shall have a meeting with your supervisor.”

Before she was out of earshot, she heard Mr. Anders scoff in disgust.  “I’ve never read such lewd prose in the whole my life.  Absolutely inappropriate and filthy.”

 

Mixie’s mind was worthless.  She boarded the elevator and didn’t realize she hadn’t pressed the button until another person hopped in fifteen minutes later.  Up until this point her fun little fictions were just that.  Fictitious!  Now – now, she feared for her job, what her boss was going to say, Maker, what will her co-workers say when they found out why she was fired? 

Suddenly aware that she reached her destination, she leaned her shoulder against the door to enter.  This was her favorite room in the whole building.  Careful planning had gone into the design of the special conference room.  It was completely sound proof so that meetings could take advantage of multimedia while not disturbing those still working and vice versa.  Instead of walls, there was a seamless ribbon of glass that wrapped around the room.  The child in her loved the one-way glass that was used.  Outside the room, it was a mirror, but anyone inside could look out over the field of employees hard at work.  The fancy little space even ran on its own HVAC system to always have the perfect temperature. 

The conference room was large and centrally located on the floor, making it the perfect temporary office for the visiting auditors.  The furniture was rearranged to provide two work areas and a smaller table was set up for one-on-one counseling.  Mixie didn’t think she would ever sit at that table.  Once they were done talking with her boss, she was sure to be handed a pink slip.  They may even have security escort her out depending on how far into her short story they read. 

The new wave of embarrassment painted her face red.  Near tears, she fanned herself and counted her measured breaths. 

_You can do this.  This isn’t the end of the world, you’ll figure something out._

 

Two hours later, back at her desk, she had thought of nothing.  She contemplated packing her desk, but she had no energy.  She jumped when her desk phone rang.

“Mixie?  Yes, it’s Roger.  Could you please come to my office?”

It was a short walk that felt like the last one of her life.  Outside Roger’s door she straightened her skirt and fluffed her short hair nervously before knocking.  Inside she walked with confidence she didn’t feel. 

She didn’t give a second glace to the auditors who sat at the corners of Roger’s desk.  If anything she at least took satisfaction in the fact that these two assholes at least lowered themselves from their fucking high horse to feel her up.  Everyone has their faults and weaknesses, and she knew theirs.  She sat gracefully in the center chair across from her boss. 

Roger released a heavy sigh.  “Mixie, we’ve known each other for a few years and I’d like to think that I know you fairly well, but it seems that I do not.  You would not believe my surprise when these two gentlemen came to me just a little while ago.” 

_I’m ready for this, I can handle it.  I’ve been unemployed before._

A broad smile caught her off guard.  “I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

Certain her eyes would fall from their sockets, she had to exert immense effort to keep from falling out of her chair as well.  “Sir?”

Laughing as he spoke, Roger leaned back in his chair.  “Ah, it’s great to hear that on the first day not only have they found your section to be in outstanding order, but that your organization skills impressed them to the point they wish to have your working the next two weeks as their assistant.  I’ve already handed off all your work to John and I understand that your computer is already moved?  Perfect!”

Roger stood with that certain posture that is universally understood to mean that the meeting was concluded. 

Mr. Anders opened a folder in his hands.  “Mr. Ekard, if you would please, there are some concerns about the human resources department.”

Roger rolled his eyes as he led Mr. Anders out the door.  Mixie made to follow but a hand caught her elbow.  Guessing the other two were far enough away, she snapped at Mr. Fenris.  “What the Hell is going on here?”

“I must admit that your assets are quite lovely.”  He pulled out his fashionably large screen phone that displayed a picture of her ass sticking in the air from when she was unplugging the computer. 

_Did, did they really have her crawl around just to take naughty photos?_

She tried to reach for the phone, but he quickly pocketed it in the inner pocket of his suit.  Mr. Fenris crossed his arms arrogantly as he looked down at her.  “I’m offering an opportunity for you to find out how accurate your writing really is.”

He tapped a finger to his cheek as he thought.  “The last thing I recall reading is that you wondered what color underwear I wore.”

Mixie almost tripped over herself as her eyes darted from the open office door to this man who held her future in his hands as he undid his belt, leaving the ends hanging loose.  “Now’s your chance to find out.” 

She should have run but he was there, and so damn tempting.  Licking her lips she stepped forward as she reached out, trying to pretend she wasn’t too eager. 

“Undo the button, I want to be sure you have no doubts lingering in your mind.”

Obediently, she did as she was told and even slid the zipper down. 

_This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy._

Peeling open the fabric, she found he wore black lace, bikini cut underwear.  She was amazed at how well the delicate fabric hugged his skin and made it even more enticing to touch, bite, or lick.

Mixie backed off with two staggering steps, miffed at the smirk Mr. Fenris wore as he laughed at her lack of composure.  She tried to turn the tables on him.  “It seems I’m not the only one with odd tastes.  Lace?  Really?”

He flicked his left hand through her hair and leaned in, tilting his head enough to have his lips dance over the shell of her ear as he spoke.  She never dreamed how quickly her body would yeild under his touch.  The heat of his breath surged through her.  “Yes.  Lace.”  The rumble sent shivers down her spine and she exhaled a pleasured sigh.  “Anders likes the way they taste at the end of the day when he’s using his teeth to remove them from my body.”

 “Maker’s breath, I-I…can’t breathe.”  Overwhelmed, Mixie swooned.  


	2. A Taste of Things to Cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm horrible and cheesy. Welcome to my dumpster!

When Mixie came to her senses, she was sitting in a chair, Mr. Fenris crouched in front of her, genuine concern in his expression.  

“Are you well?  Shall I send for a healer?”

“I, uh…”  Closing her eyes as she shook her head, the image of the two men together wouldn’t leave.  “I’m just – Maker’s breath.”

Mr. Fenris eased back on his heels.  “I see that I am making you uncomfortable.”  He stood, a slight slump to his shoulders.  “Command me to go and I shall.  I will not have you partake in anything unwillingly.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…I thought that Mr. Anders was offended with my stories.”

Mr. Fenris breathed a single laugh.  “He said it was pure filth.  Highly inappropriate.”  He chanced a step forward, encouraged that she didn’t back away.  “I felt him up as you crawled under your desk.   My fist was **full** with his hard cock.”

Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush with his own and she could feel his want pressing against her.  His hand rounded her ass.  “ _Hmm,_ a perfect lollipop.”  He mused.  “We have both found you to be intriguing.  Come play with us.  I doubt you will come to regret it.”

She gasped when his hands slid up her sides, his thumbs rubbing light arcs at the base of her breasts.  “Play?  So, this, whatever it is, it’s just a one-night stand?”

He squeezed her tight when he pulled her up to have her neck meet his mouth.  “Or a few days.  No more.”

A once in a life time opportunity to live out her fantasy with the bonus of being able to move on without the awkwardness of running into them on the street, or at work. 

_Sweet Maker, is this truly happening?_

“Yes.”  _Squeee!  Shit, shit, shit I just agreed!_

A tiny nip to her neck, then a firm slap to her ass got her walking.  They quickly caught up the with Mr. Anders and Roger.  She followed behind the group as Roger guided them through human resources, answering questions.  Mixie was still in a haze, incapable of understanding any of the conversations and thankful they never asked her any questions.  She didn’t snap out of her trance until she heard Roger dismissing himself.

“Well I see that you have already moved some of your things in here.”  Roger pointed to the computer with fairy stickers on the back of the monitor belonging to Mixie.  “I’ll leave you to it!” 

Mixie watched with dread as her boss left her alone in the conference room with the two auditors.  They held her life in their hands.  A few moments alone with Mr. Fenris and the tables had been turned.  More than turned, more like thrown out the fucking window.  She had no idea what to expect.

“I believe that we should start with the three varying methods of reporting procedures that HR uses.”  Mr. Anders sat at the small round conference table to spread out his armful of folders, completely ignoring the other two in the room.  All business, never betraying a hint of being human.

Mixie looked to Mr. Fenris for some clue as to what she should do.  Mr. Fenris gave her a teasing chuckle.  “Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if Mr. Anders explained how our little arrangement will work.”

“Yes, please.”  Mixie let out a heavy breath she hadn’t known she was holding in. 

Mr. Anders rolled his chair back.  “I would much rather address the pressing issue in HR.  You know how deviation from our schedule stresses me.”

“Then let me help with that while you speak with Ms. Charlise.”  Mr. Fenris stalked leisurely up to Mr. Anders and dropped to his knees in his expensive black suit.  His fingers made quick work of Mr. Anders belt and fly.  The white haired man released an admiring sigh before swallowing Mr. Anders impressive cock.

Mixie was stunned and insanely turned on.  Mr. Anders continued to address her as if nothing were out of the ordinary.  “We will continue our audit over the course of the next few days and you will assist.  Typing, note taking, that sort of thing.”

Pleased hums came from Mr. Anders crotch as Mr. Fenris bobbed, sucked and drooled all over the blonde.  

Mixie realized she was staring with her mouth open when Mr. Anders spoke to her again.  “Oh, and snacks.  We prefer small snacks instead of full meals, so if you could take care of that, it would be appreciated.  It will be more efficient if we don’t have to leave the building to eat.”

Mr. Fenris took the now fully hard erection deep in his mouth, then sucked noisily when he came back up, letting go with a mouthwatering ‘pop’.  “And cookies.  I like cookies.”

Mr. Anders clinched his fingers tightly into Mr. Fenris’ hair.  Mixie was conflicted.  Her breath was stolen from her lungs when Mr. Fenris’ head was shoved back to work.  The way the exotic purrs rumbled like a brook in Mr. Fenris’ chest stroked a fire in her core.  Mr. Anders looked up at her, finally relaxing to the point he finally grinned.  Slouching a bit in the chair, he jutted his hips up and spread his legs wide.  Mixie was transfixed by the entire scene and curious why Mr. Anders was staring her down, waiting.

Finally, the blond began to stroke Mr. Fenris’ feather light hair, lifting it up and letting it gently cascade back into place.  That’s when she saw the unique and unmistakably long ears.

“Blessed Maker, sweet Andraste, Flames!”  She clasped both hands over her mouth to stop her botched swearing as she squirmed in place, trying to contain her explosion of emotions.  She had been told the room was soundproof, but she really didn’t want to test it.

Smiling at her wickedly, Mr. Anders began to show a bit of a personality.  “I take it you’ve never seen an elf in person before.”

Mixie kept her hands over her mouth as she shook her head.  Mr. Anders tilted his head to the side as he gazed adoringly at the elf feasting in his lap as if his prick were made of candy.  “All the rumors are true you know.  Flexibility, stamina, sex drive…isn’t that right Kitten?”

The purring rhythm changed slightly as Mr. Fenris chuckled with a full mouth.  Andraste’s flaming ass, no wonder he’d been so eager to include her.  Elves were a rare breed, especially in this area of Thedas, which is why most of what she knew about them were rumors or second-hand.  Typically, elves kept to themselves, separate from human society since they were often times objectified due to their lax sexual habits. 

“Fenris left his clan to explore the world.  I began working under him three years ago.”  Mr. Anders let out a gasping sigh as Mr. Fenris released his cock and began to massage his sac with his lips and tongue.  “ _Shit!  Oh, yes!_  Mmm, just like that Kitten.  Ms. Charlise are you telling me that you never fantasized about having your boss go down on you?”

Mr. Fenris perked his head up, a beautiful smirk teasing her.  “Not _her_ boss, but perhaps other men of power.”

Keeping his gaze fixed on her, Mr. Fenris snatched a slip of paper from the nearby table and handed it to Mr. Anders.  Mr. Anders skimmed the paper before asking his boss, “This is what you’d like to do?”

“Yes.”

The two men stood, both doffing their suit jackets.  As Mr. Anders sat on the floor to lay on his back, Mr. Fenris passed the piece of paper to Mixie.  She didn’t have to read the whole thing, the first sentence made her blush with fierce embarrassment.  It was one of her stories, the one that was on her monitor when they showed up in her cubicle.

Seeking to ease her apprehension, Mr. Fenris used his thumb and index finger to angle her face to have their eyes meet.  “You still wish to play, do you not?”

Mixie swallowed and only managed a faint nod, unable to trust her voice.  “Good.”  He nodded at the prone man on the floor while he busied himself with unbuttoning his cuff-links and rolling his dress shirt sleeves up to his elbows.  “You know what to do.” 

With his hands tucked behind his head, Mr. Anders casually watched Mixie walk up and stand over him, her feet planted on each side of his stomach.  His half-smile was encouraging, but it did nothing to calm her pounding heart. 

“I-I can’t do this.”  It came out in a shaky whisper.  She hated herself, hated her nerves in that moment.  All of her freaky, sexy fantasies could have come true, but here she was, ruining it. 

A pair of hands kneaded her hips as soft lips dusted small kisses over her neck and down her shoulder.  A deep rumble pulsated from Mr. Fenris chest through her.  The calming vibrations, the sweet cinnamon apple smell of his skin stripped her body of the restriction of modesty.  Placing her hands on his, she guided one to the zipper of her black pencil skirt, the other to the top button of her blouse. 

Mr. Anders didn’t move, clearly enjoying watching his boss undress her.  He wet his lips when her blouse fell open to expose her plump breast filling a white lace bra.  He sprang up to get a closer view when the falling skirt revealed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

She liked tight clothes and hated lines, but despised wearing full on hose.  That’s how she ended up standing over the junior auditor wearing thigh-high stockings secured with a garter belt that matched her bra. 

Sitting up, Mr. Anders ran his hands over the delicate lace tops of her stockings, pressing soft kisses over the fabric.  Mixie was thankful that Mr. Fenris stood behind her, keeping her from having a panic attack and running.  The kisses began to explore higher, making her breathing more erratic. 

Mr. Fenris gently moved her hands behind her back, pinning them together as he smiled against her ear.  “I told you he enjoys lace.”

She tried to stand on tiptoe when Mr. Anders crept dangerously close to her center.  A firm grip on her wrists held her down. 

A raspy breath whispered in her ear, “Don’t run away my little halla, you’ll enjoy how skilled his tongue truly is.” 

Her mind exploded into a sea of stars when the blonde fully seized her in his mouth, sucking, delving his tongue playfully into her folds.  His hot breath on the wetness he added made her writhe over him.  Thank the Maker she was being held in place or she may have collapsed on the poor man.

“M-Mr. Anders…”

“There is no need for titles here little halla.”  Fenris reached around her to loose Anders hair from the fashionable man-bun.  Somehow, the action made his hair seem more vibrant. 

The rapture ended too soon.  She pouted with disappointment as Anders returned to laying on his back.

Fenris pushed her forward as Anders spoke, “How often have you lain awake, aching for this?”

He didn’t seem to actually want an answer since he reached up and in conjunction with Fenris, the two men brought her to her knees over Anders face.  Anders wrapped his arms round her thighs for leverage to sway his head up and down to lap at her languidly. 

Facing his feet, she watched as Fenris knelt between Anders’ legs, then lowered to rest on his forearms.  Scrollwork tattoos graced over his forearms and continued to travel under his shirt.  She fleetingly wondered how much of his body was covered by his clan’s markings. 

His hands snaked underneath Anders thighs to curl around and claw into his hips.  Taking Anders once again in his mouth, his muffled moans of pleasure were louder, his pace firmer.  Mixie watched the deliciously thick cock disappear in the elf’s mouth again and again, wishing it was her, _any_ part of her.  She’d gladly offer anything just to feel him inside her. 

Fenris’ beautiful emerald eyes were locked with hers, piercing through her as if to see her dirty, private thoughts.  He liked what he saw.  He liked putting on a show for her. 

“ _Mmm._ ”  Anders took a small break, unable to contain his delight any longer.  “Yes, oh fuck, Fenris-”

Fenris growled and bit into Anders’ hip with his teeth bared.  “Shut up, _laetan._ ” 

 _Holy flames, did he just use the ‘L’ word?!_ Mixie was stunned, but given the way that Anders tightened his grip on her thighs and pressed harder against her, he enjoyed being called the debasing word. 

Anders bucked his hips, plunging deeper into Fenris’ mouth, the elf’s lip covered teeth squeezed his shaft as his tongue danced over his cockshead.  It was the most unbearably erotic thing Mixie had ever seen in her life.  Her breaths began to catch in her lungs, her knees began to tremble.  Anders must have noticed the change, since he hummed louder against her and dug his fingers further into her flesh.  She hoped he left a bruise.

As Anders squirmed, Fenris held tighter, controlling the man’s body.  Anders hums turned to whines, but he didn’t stop sucking her.  That wasn’t in the story.

The story.  Thinking about what would happen next, Mixie was right on the edge, “ _Oh Maker, oh Maker, yes, make me!  Make me!”_

She began to convulse as her orgasm sprung loose, crashing through her as her eyes feasted on the sight of Anders coming at the same time.  Fenris pulled his face back and used a hand to pump the hot cum up and all over his face, mouth open wide in ecstasy.

Mixie fell forward and to the side, not wanting to crush Anders beneath her. 

“Mixie, help me.”  Fenris began cleaning up the glaze beginning at Anders sac, torturing the man’s oversensitive nerves.    

Obediently, she timidly began licking at the crease of his hips.  Each dart of her tongue made her braver.  Her hands began to sail over the waves of Anders’ abs.  Without thinking to allow a moment of doubt, she impulsively took his semi-hard erection in her mouth.  It was easy for her to take all of him, her tongue swirled the lingering flavor off his skin, then glided out of her busy mouth to tease at his balls.

“Sweet Maker!”  Anders was up like a shot, unable to bear the intensity any longer. 

Fenris grabbed her by the hair, turning her face to his.  “Open.”  He spit the last of Anders cum in her waiting mouth then pulled them together for a forceful kiss.  It was filthy and glorious all at once. 

After a few moments, Fenris gently pulled away from her, the touch of his hand told her he was reluctant to do so.  As he stood, she noticed that at some point Anders had taken the time to right his pants, but he remained on the floor.  The reason was made clear when his hands went straight for Fenris’ trousers, pulling them down to his ankles before he began to devour the tattooed elven cock. 

“ _Ahh_ , yes.  So hungry you filthy _laetan_.”  Pressed Ander’s head against his body and held there, wiggling his hips to skim the back of the man’s throat. 

Still on her after-sex high, Mixie wanted more.  She squeezed in next to Anders to suckle on the elf’s balls.  His skin felt amazing on the tongue and pressed against her face.  She felt a hand in her hair, encouraging her. 

It wasn’t long before Fenris yanked them both off of him.  A small tug at her hair, “You will jerk me off in his mouth.”

Her hand slid easily over the spit coated cock.  Anders moved, ready to take his prize.  Mixie decided to go a bit off script and let her other hand sneak back behind, slipping down the crease of Fenris’ ass.  Emboldened by his pleasured sigh, she had her fingers play around his asshole.  Small circles, now and then, pressing against him, testing, teasing. 

Fenris began to sway.  A huff of breath, “I’m close.”

Both of Fenris’ hands grabbed Anders’ hair, bringing his face so close that Fenris’ tip was lightly brushing against Anders’ panting mouth.  “That’s right _laetan_ , take it.  Put your damn tongue out, you fucking take all of it!” 

They both made base, guttural noises as Fenris’ thick shot streamed out of him, draping glistening strings over the blonde’s face.  Fenris kept one hand on Anders and used the other to snatch hold of Mixie’s hair to nudge the two together.  Taking his hint, Anders and Mixie kissed open mouthed and furious.  Anders probing his tongue to share, Mixie sucking with her mouth to taste.  Both of them savoring the exotic flavor of the elf. 

When Fenris released his hold, Anders gave one last, flitting kiss before standing up to retrieve an embroidered handkerchief to dap the remnants from his cheek.  Mixie instantly missed the intimacy, the touch of both men.  Wiping her mouth dry, she sucked on her moist fingers and giggled.  Fenris’ taste reminded her of pop rocks. 

Fenris clipped his silver cufflinks back into place then casually walked over to Mixie’s computer.  After a few clicks, he grinned with satisfaction.

“Tonight, I believe we have some reading ahead of us.”  Fenris plucked the USB from her computer.  “We’ve only had time to read two of your stories.  I am certain the rest will prove to be...shall we say, inspiring?”

Anders checked his watch.  “It is past five, the hotel should have our rooms ready by now.”  He gathered a few stacks of papers and secured them within his briefcase.  Fenris waited with his hands in his pockets, clearly only thinking of accomplishing one task for the evening. 

“Please do not forget our meals for tomorrow.”  Anders clasped the briefcase shut, brushed off a speck of lint from his suit, then stood by the door.  “Healthy and unprocessed if you could, please.  As for the desserts, I would prefer that they are made from oatmeal or almond flour.”

Mr. Fenris growled.  “They’re cookies Anders.  You’re not my healer.  I’ll not have you ruin those as well.”  He turned to Mixie.  “Make them as sweet and moist as possible.”

Mixie still sat, half naked, on her legs in the middle of the empty conference room.  A giggle bubbled out of her.  Pushing up from the floor, she now stood sated and flushed.  Unable to hold it in any longer, she began to bounce up and down while skipping about the room in elation.

“Holy Maker this is the best day ever!”


	3. A Friend in Need, is a Friend Indeed - Especially if Sex is Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SFW chapter? This is Bullshit!

Mixie sat at the small bar in the apartment that separated the kitchen from the living area, her feet swinging from the tall stool as she waited as patiently as possible.  When she heard a jingling of keys tapping against the unlocked door, she leapt down and rushed the door.

She accosted the man at full Mixie speed.  “IhadthemostamazingdayatworkandIcouldn’twait-“

The tired, honey-blonde man threw his hands up, “Please stop, stop.  You have to slow down.”  He edged slowly into the apartment while Mixie stayed firmly in his personal bubble, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  “No, no, calm down.  You need to wait until I’m ready to deal with this.”

Mixie went back to her stool and sat on her hands in an attempt to keep her excitement under control. 

After setting his work bag under the coat rack, he kicked off his shoes and his mood lightened when he saw Mixie had taken her shoes off as well.  He strolled into the kitchen to stand opposite her and held up one finger letting her know he wished to speak first.  “Firstly, what in the Void are you doing in my apartment?  I gave you that key for when I’m out of town.”

“Michael, you are going to die when I tell you what happened at work today!”

“I’m already dead, can’t this wait?”

“Would a stamina potion help?”  Mixie presented her bribe of Hendrick’s gin she brought over. 

“Alright, you have my interest.  Do keep in mind that’s not going to work every time.”  Michael retrieved a set of glasses and a bottle of tonic water. 

She poured him a glass, handing it over.  “It’s worked every time so far.”

Half the glass was emptied in one go when Michael felt ready to face his neighbor’s crazed rant.  Surely someone at her work stole food from the fridge or copied the wrong people on an email, or some other asinine nonsense that he wasn’t interested in hearing.  He normally didn’t mind the company, but he’d had a long day and the rest of the week was not looking promising either. 

“Alright Mixie, start from the beginning.”  The drink that Michael had believed would be needed to get him through her story was soon forgotten as she spilled into the details, often having to repeat herself since it was too impossible to believe. 

Sex 

Sex at work. 

With two handsome men. 

The same ones she’s fantasized about for ages.

“Maker.”  The cold condensate on his glass reminded him that he still held it.  “Shit.  I- wow.  I have to admit I’m a bit jealous.” 

Mixie suddenly felt like an ass, she’d been so wrapped up in the day’s events that she’d not even thought about the last time Michael had a date.  “Oh, fuck, shit, bullocks!  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to brag, it’s just that it was so crazy and I…”

“Hey, no.  It’s alright, I’m good, I’m actually better than good.  That is the most insane thing that I couldn’t even imagine.  Kudos my dear.  I will have to ask that you get pictures of them.  I need it, for…science.”  He gave her a friendly smirk, letting her know that he was not hurt by her good fortune. 

“Speaking of science, I was actually hoping that you could help me.”  Michael’s brows furrowed and Mixie took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  “I remember you saying you did a study abroad in Iceland, some sort of immersion with a Clan?”

“Yes, a few years ago.  What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, turns out that Mr. Fenris is an elf.”  She began to lose some of her confidence, ducking her head down to stare at her fingernails.  “I thought maybe you had some tips or ideas…”

Using both hands, Michael rubbed his face, leaving them in place as he slumped over the counter to land on his elbows.  He spoke through his hands, “You’re asking me for sex advice?  Advice on how to have sex with elves?”

“Maybe?  It’s not just sex, I have to provide breakfast and lunch for these guys.  I wanna do good!”  She squirmed in her chair a bit, then finally offered an out.  “Look I just figured you might have a book or something.  Shit, sorry, I’m sorry.  I’ll just call Lily.”

“Maferath’s Plague!  Don’t you dare call that woman!  She’ll invite herself over and before I know it, she’ll be in here driving me mad. No, no, that’s too much.  You wanted to talk about dicks right?  Elven dicks, all the dicks.  Let’s discuss that.”

“Really?  That easily?  What’s got you all wound up?”  Usually Michael got a good laugh out of the silliness that occurred when she and Lily got together.  Mixie was surprised he shut down the idea so quickly.

“I’ve been assigned to a new doctor starting tomorrow.  He’s going to lead the rounds with the interns and I the _lowly physician’s assistant_ will apparently help wipe his ass.”  He took a deep draw from his glass, steeling his nerves to recount his _lovely_ day.  “He’s some fancy ass Tevinter that is doing his study abroad here.  You know the bastard is going to be trouble when people outside of our discipline have heard of him and pass on the blessings of the Maker to help me get through it all.”  He slid the empty glass back to Mixie for a refill. 

“Oh, come now.  He can’t be so bad.  It’s probably all rumors any way.”  Mixie was trying to look for a bright side, it tended to be her specialty. 

“I talked to Krem today, he asked if I’d heard anything about the guy.  Long story short, I find out that Krem received a request to reserve a parking space for this Doc.  He even specified how wide his Lexus is and how much space he wanted on either side of the car to ensure no one nicked it.  ‘Repaint the lines if you must.’  **His** words apparently.”

Mixie had met Krem on a few occasions and knew that even if they shared the same nationality, there was no way he was going to blindly placate this new Doc.  She giggled madly into her cup before taking a sip.  “So, what, pray tell, is Krem going to do?” 

“He’s picked out a nice spot next intended for a compact car next to the dumpster.  Should be quite aromatic since this guy stated he needed a covered spot for his convertible.  Krem’s spoken to him on the phone, swears if he gets any more sass out of the guy he’ll piss on his leather seats.  I may or may not have offered to help.”

Mixie gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

With a roll of his eyes, Michael headed for the living room.  “Probably not.  It’s more likely that if he drives me nuts during rounds I may just punch him in the face.”

Mixie hopped down and followed her neighbor through the apartment.  “And here I thought I was the one who had drama going on at work.  I’m a bit surprised to hear that Krem would so readily bash one of his own countrymen.”

Michael stopped in front of one of his bookshelves, scanning the titles.  “You know Krem has little attachment to Tevinter, barely speaks to his parents.  He said the Doc shared the same last name with a politician he absolutely hates.”

Mixie didn’t keep pace with Fereldan politics, much less those of Tevinter but she felt compelled to ask.  “Really, which one?”

“Doesn’t matter.”  Michael began to pull out tomes as he found them and set them on the coffee table.  “He’s one of those old fashioned types that isn’t keen about the masses having equal civil rights.  Word of advice, never bring up that topic in front of Krem.  I’ve never seen him so fired up.”

Satisfied with his selection, Michael walked around the table to sit on the couch.  On the side table sat an old wooden cigar box with assorted lengths of ribbon of varying color.    Many of his tomes were old or limited editions and he despised marring them with dog ears.  Knowing the books almost by heart, he quickly marked relevant passages for Mixie with the ribbons, then stacked them neatly for her to take back to **her** apartment.

“This one on top is a recipe book.  Go through it first so you have time to go shopping before it gets too late.” 

“Oh, thank you, thank you!  You are so amazing, gah!!  Ninja hug!”  Within an instant Mixie was latched securely on Michael, squeezing him with all the appreciation she could muster, which was a lot.

“Alright, get off.  You’ve got work to do and I have sleep to catch up on.”  The pair walked towards the door, Michael handed over the bottle of gin.  “Be sure to take this with you, I tend to make bad decisions when this stuff hangs around.”

Mixie passed him a sweet smile, before turning towards the door.  Michael tapped her shoulder before she was past the threshold.

“Oh, hey.  Quick question.  How did things progress so quickly, I mean, you’ve already seen these guys twice before right?  Why now?”

A fierce red blush exploded on Mixie’s cheeks.  “Remember how I mentioned that sometimes I fill my free time at work with writing little short stories?  Well, I **may** have left one open and it was **probably** about two men who just **happened** to come across my desk and read the damn thing.”

“Are you fucking serious?!”

Mixie blew out a heavy sigh.  “As a heart attack.  They confiscated all of my stories.  Mr. Fenris is probably reading through all of them as we speak.”

“Oh shit.”  Michael had read a few of her stories, they were good, fun, and extremely explicit.  Elves already had higher libidos than humans, to imagine a full-blooded elf with a stack of decent erotica…Maker. If this was the result of being an author, maybe he should pick it up in his spare time too.

“I’ll be right back.”  The physician’s assistant briskly walked out of sight into the darkened apartment.  When he returned, he handed over a hand-blown glass jar sealed with bright blue wax. 

“What’s this?”

Michael debated telling her, catching his mouth mid thought.  He laughed with a devious grin.  “I’ll let your new elven friend tell you, or better yet, he’ll probably _show_ you what that is used for.”

Turning the softball sized jar in her hands, admiring the craftsmanship, Mixie tilted it back toward Michael.  “I can’t possibly take this.  It looks expensive!”

He pushed it back.  “Don’t worry.  I made a few friends in Iceland and can easily get another.”

She perked up quickly, thrilled she wasn’t taking a precious artifact.  “I’ll totally repay you.  I’ll bake you cookies!  And cake!  All the sweets you want!!”

“Alright, alright.”  Michael chuckled at her bright enthusiasm.  “I’ll take some of the elven cookies from the top book.  I haven’t had those in years.”

“You’ve got it!  Oh, you’re so lucky my arms are full or I’d pinch that cute ass of yours!”  Instead, she leaned hard against him.  “Hugs!”

Then, she was finally gone.  The apartment took on a soothing silence that Michael had been searching for all day.  He was looking forward to changing things up by assisting with the teaching aspect of the hospital, but couldn’t get the warnings out of his head about his new ‘boss’.   

He lit a few candles in the living room knowing the sun would fully set soon.  The candlelight was gentler on his eyes at night.  His curiosity had burned in him all day, surely someone who’s as prestigious as his new boss was claimed to be would surely be on the internet.  He typed the name he’d scribbled down into the search bar, ensuring he added a .tvr at the end for the right country.  The first six results were the politician that Krem mentioned.  The first link with the right name popped up in a new window, headlined with a portrait.

“ _Oh-”_   Michael felt a familiar tingling under his skin that flared wildly.  It slowly ebbed as he took deep breaths to get it back under control. 

_Damn.  That hasn’t happened in a long time._

Doctor Dorian Pavus was gorgeous.  Michael’s eyes remained glued to the screen, absorbing every delicious detail of the caramel skinned doctor who must have been seducing the camera when the picture was taken judging by his expression.  Dorian’s eyes were smoldering, his lips full and quirked into a beautiful teasing grin.  The resplendent man probably practiced the pose constantly in private.

Perhaps asking for a batch of elven smut cookies was a bad idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is now a series with two main characters that overlap. I'll first finish off Mixie's story then backtrack timeline wise to go through Michael's story. There will be moments that both stories interact so, while we go through Mixie's story, we'll see snippets of Michael's.


	4. The Sin Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible trash. Please enjoy.

Mixie had carefully packed all of the treats and cookies in boxes.  She even bought bubble wrap to ensure the cookies didn’t turn to crumbles by the time she made it to the office.  Walking with a stack of boxes was awkward, but a blessing in disguise.  She waved off any offers for help, thankful how the boxes hid her face.  She was certain that she sported a glowing red flush, utterly convinced that anyone who saw her would know why.  All night she couldn’t stop thinking about how today would unfold. 

Would they want her right away?

Would they wait until the end of the day?

She watched the numbers on the elevator display tick away each floor as it climbed closer and closer to the conference room.  Mixie took a deep breath after the final bounce announced the arrival at her floor. Determined to appear more confident than she felt, she strode it to the conference room gracefully, without speaking to anyone. 

There wasn’t much time for her to arrange the buffet of food she had prepared.  At precisely nine o’clock, Mr. Anders and Mr. Fenris arrived, wearing suits that embodied the power they wielded.  They were, of course, here on business.  Their word would determine which programs would continue or if departments were downsized.  Mixie shrank a bit in her chair as she watched the men through the glass walls when they exited the elevator.  Mr. Fenris wore a scowl that had everyone swiftly moving out of his way.  Mr. Anders followed close behind, briefcase and papers in hand, as if they held the source of Mr. Fenris’ ire. 

Inside the conference room, Anders seemed to be oblivious to his boss’ struggle as he walked up to the small table of food.  Anders’ eye lit up as he picked up one of the cookies that came from the recipe Michael suggested.  With one bite, he was grinning like a toddler on Halloween.  “Oh.  Oh, wow.  You were right Fenris.  Cookies were a great idea.  Look!  There’s even glitter on them.”

Roger poked his head through the door, searching the space until he saw his objective.  “Ah, Mr. Fenris.  If you could please come with me, there are some issues we need to go over.”

Anders waited for the door to shut behind the pair before turning to Mixie.  “You have no idea how insanely horny he is right now.  He read through everything last night.  Twice.”  Anders massaged his jaw and down the sides of his throat.  “He’s upset that humans can’t _perform_ at the same level as elves.  He wasn’t happy when I told him we had to take a break last night.  He’s been wanting to get here for hours.  I’m going to warn you, he’s probably going to pounce on you when he gets back.  Cookie?”

Mixie took his offering.  The buttery sweetness had a hint of champagne and elfroot with a gooey center of rich chocolate, emberium, and some elven spice she couldn’t pronounce.  Luckily, the man at the store recognized the foreign ingredient and pulled it for her.  She’d had a few for breakfast before dropping a dozen off with Michael.  They reminded her of hot chocolate, the smooth way they went down and warmed her belly like a fuzzy blanket on a chilly night.  They had to be the best comfort food she’d ever had.

She had to giggle a bit at Anders comment.  “I would have thought he’d have learned your limits after so many years.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I can usually keep up.  I’m actually a rather spiritual person.  Tantra meditation enables me to fare better than most humans would.  However, sometimes Fenris can have spells of excitement, almost like a person being drunk.  All he can think about is getting more and more.  He becomes insatiable.  Glitter is something of a weakness.  Elves love shiny things and incorporate them into most of their festivals.”  It was Anders’ turn to chuckle.  “Plus, your stories didn’t help.  He kept showing them to me, asking if we could try _this_ , or try _that_.”

Anders was interrupted when Fenris returned, slamming the door shut.  At the unspoken hint, Anders got up to lock it.  For a moment, Fenris stood with his fists clutched tightly at his sides, all attention focused on his breathing. 

“I need…I can’t…”  He snapped his head toward Mixie.  “ **Get over here!** ”

With a small squeak, Mixie was up and across the room.  Once she was within arms reach, Fenris grasped her shoulders and shoved her against the wall, pinning her in place with his body.

“My halla.”  His grip was firm but the way he traced her neck with his lips was gentle.  As he spoke, she shivered from the puffs of hot air that danced on her skin.  “I spent all night fucking Anders until he passed out.  What your words do to me...”

He pressed his hips to hers, letting her feel how excited he was.  “I can’t get enough.  I need to fuck you.  _Please, little halla, please._ Tell me you still want this.”

The words dissolve into kisses.  She could feel his restraint in the tremble of his lips, the tightening of his fingers in her clothes.  All of it aroused her, to know that someone wanted her this badly but was still willing to walk away if she said the word.  She absorbed every detail of his failing composure, wanting to hold on to this feeling of being needed so _desperately_ that this man was nearly lost to madness. 

Mixie let her head fall back against the glass, her mind giddy with anticipation.  “Take me.”

As soon as the words were said, Fenris twirled her around and hiked her skirt up over her hips.  Mixie stood frozen.  Both hands were pressed against the glass to keep the small space that Fenris allowed.  She could see everyone.  People walking by, others sitting at their desks.

“ _Nnnugh!_ ”  Fenris wasted no time in spreading her legs to fit himself snuggly within her.

Work continued beyond the glass.  As much as she knew no one could see her, she still felt exposed.  It was exhilarating.  Fenris found a steady rhythm that sent electric shocks up her spine, exploding in her lungs.  She had never felt so filthy nor so fantastic in her life.  She needed more.  Hastily, she unbuttoned her blouse then tugged on her bra so her breasts fell free.

Fenris gave a deep growl of approval.  Mixie braced her hands on the chair rail as the elf continued to rail into her more forcefully.  She began to pant harder at the thought of being caught, of the jealousy she would invoke.  Her mind filled with the thought of others who might walk by and desire to touch her as wantonly as these two men did.

“Oh, my sweet little halla.  How I’ve dreamed of burying my cock in you.”  It was at Fenris’ words her eyes adjusted their focus.  Instead of the office space beyond, she could see the faint reflection of Fenris standing behind her, his mouth parted and eyes fixed on her ripe ass.  Just behind him she could see Anders.  He looked relieved to have a break form the elf’s attentions, but he was not immune to the scene before him.  He’d already unfolded his fly and openly stroked his erection with one hand while leisurely enjoying her cookies with the other. 

One man thrusting deep into her, another masturbating, it was becoming too much.  Until Fenris pulled on her hair to get her standing fully upright.  Using his body again, he pressed her against the glass.  As the fates would have it, Sebastian from her department stood in front of her, adjusting his tie by using the one-way mirror. 

Fenris rested his chin on her shoulder, his thrusts were slower, more sensual.  “Look him in the eye.”  Fenris reached across her chest to grab her throat.  “Yell at him when I make you cum.”

The friction of her nipples sliding over the glass, Fenris breathing down her neck, the rhythmic sound of Anders getting off, all of it enflamed her lust to a roaring blaze.  Then there was Sebastain.  The most ‘chaste’ man who shied away from mentions of kissing. 

_Self-righteous bastard, I hope he hears me._

Staring into Sebastian’s unwitting eyes, she came undone.  Her hands slammed against the glass as her body convulsed in pure bliss.  Screaming with abandon, she kept her gaze on Sebastian.

Oblivious

Fenris reached around with his hand to rub at her nub, sending fresh ripples of pleasure bursting through her belly and causing her knees to buckle.  Hissing a raspy groan, he spilled in her, thrusting a few extra times possessively.  Coiling both arms around her chest, he sucked on her shoulder.  Mixie listened to his rapid breathing slowly normalize, a testament to the satisfaction he found with her.  It made Mixie feel incredibly sexy.

When Fenris pulled out and backed away, Mixie’s legs wobbled, forcing her to find support.  She stood braced against the chair rail as Fenris neatly tucked himself back into his pants.  He walked up to Anders who grinned knowingly at his boss.  They both reached for each other as Fenris bent down to kiss the beautiful blonde. 

“ _Mmm_ , you taste devine.”  Fenris smiled against the man’s lips, enjoying a few more pecks before Anders leaned back enough to hold up the source of the welcome taste.

“Try this.”  Anders held the cookie for Fenris to eat out of his hand.  The elf took small bites, appreciating the taste as he chewed.  Anders watched his mouth work and resumed stroking himself.  When Fenris licked at his fingers, sucking each one, Anders’ thumb played in the slick beading at his tip, swirling it over his throbbing head with each satisfied hum from Fenris. 

Although absorbed in the scene, Mixie managed to right her skirt and found she couldn’t smile harder if she wanted to.  She was unsure which thrilled her more, the fact that her cookies were a hit or that she’d been savagely ravished in front of the man’s lover. 

After downing three, Fenris finally bade off Anders’ offer of more cookies by dipping into his lap to give his steely erection a deep, hard suck.  Anders quivered, his arms jelly at his sides.  Fenris messaged the member playfully as he leaned in to kiss along Anders’ neck. 

“There’s my good _laetan_.  You don’t cum unless I say.  Now, put that away.”

“Yes, Kitten.” 

Mixie could hear the longing in Anders’ reply, how he ached for more.  The way he said ‘Kitten’ with such submissive devotion, it gave the name as much power as ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ would have in typical bedroom play.

Still unsure of her place in their arrangement, Mixie withheld the urge to offer herself to Anders.  Clearly, Fenris enjoying having control and Maker only knew what plans he had in mind.  The day had only just begun. 

A feeling of normalcy settled within the room with everyone fully clothed.  Fenris grabbed a cookie as he turned on Mixie with a sly grin.  “Mixie, how did you know to make these?”

Mixie considered making up a lie, but knew she was shit at it.  She knew that Michael didn’t like to brag about his time in Iceland and tended to be reserved about his extensive knowledge on elven culture.  However, Fenris actually was an elf, so she didn’t see the harm in telling the truth.

“My neighbor is an expert on elven culture.  He’s even traveled to Iceland for a few years.  He gave me the recipe and suggested I make a bunch of them.”

Curious, Fenris quirked a brow at her.  “And he didn’t say anything else about them?” 

“No.”  Mixie walked back behind her desk to withdraw the glass jar.  “He also gave me this.”

Anders sat silently eating cookies, the purpose of the jar obviously lost to him, but judging by the eagerness on Fenris’ face, he knew exactly what it was.  He ran his fingers over the elven cuneiform pressed into the blue wax seal. 

He swallowed hard, his voice cracking slightly.  “Do you know what this is?” 

Mixie shook her head, “No.  Michael seemed to think it would be more interesting if he left that part as a surprise.”

Fenris broke into a wide smile.  He set the artifact down with great care.  “The cookies are commonly referred to as ‘smut cookies’.  They are an aphrodisiac, if you made them properly.”  He delicately caressed the jar again, keeping his gaze on it as he spoke.  “This.  This will have to wait until the end of the day.”

 

The rest of the day passed fairly normally.  Anders or Fenris stepping out to review sections or attend meetings. As each hour approached the end of the workday, Fenris became more anxious, relying on cookies to soothe his nerves.

Anders was no help.

Fenris couldn’t trust himself to touch either of his companions, fully aware that once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop and Anders was very aware of this, using every opportunity to fondle Mixie in front of him.  During lunch, Mixie sat in Anders his lap.  They faced each other, bubbling into fits of laughter at the evil looks Fenris bestowed upon them from across the table.  Anders intentionally tried to get Mixie to take larger bites than she was capable of which led to bits of the sandwich falling down her blouse.  Anders would shoot the elf a teasing stare before he’d dive into her loosened blouse to ‘clean up’ the mess.  A flick of a tongue.  Noisy sucking on supple skin.  The tightness in Fenris’ pants literally cried for attention, forcing him to leave before he did something irrational.

The cookies were no help.

All of them had been eating the cookies throughout the day.  Mixie now understood why the recipe created such a large batch.  Not only were they delicious, they left all of them feeling happy and a bit eurphoric.  She noticed that she and Anders couldn’t keep their hands off each other, both of them bolder with the groping due to the enhanced sensitivity.  By five o’clock, they were all panting slightly, pupils dilated, Fenris faring the worst as he’d begun to sweat in the last hour, but due to his tattoos, he was unable to remove his jacket for relief. 

The main lights on the floor outside the conference room were dimmed and Fenris finally hit a breaking point.  “I’m going to the fourth floor.  When I get back we’ll barricade the door.”

Anders began to undress, neatly arranging his clothes on the back of a chair.  Mixie made a mental note to copy the recipe down before returning Michael’s book.  Even if she were home alone, the slight tipsy feeling the cookies gave her was pleasant.  Perhaps even solo sexy times would be better. 

Anders noticed a container next to the empty plates.  “What’s this?” 

“Oh, that’s the extra glitter.  I was stressed that all of it would come off when transporting the cookies from home.  I guess I didn’t have to worry since this stuff sticks like glue without being tacky.”

Anders grew a wicked grin on his face.  “ _Oh-ho._ I have an idea.  How quickly can you get undressed?”

 

Fenris stalked through the locker room on the fourth floor.  His sexual frustration worn openly as a mask of anger.  Everyone he came across steered clear of him.  He hadn’t felt such a strong urge to rut since he was an adolescent at the spring festivals.  He barely spared a thought for his work all day.  He’d forgotten to eat, but that was mostly Anders’ fault.  Now, the only thoughts that filled his mind were how he was going to destroy the both of them for teasing him all day.  In the back shower room, Fenris went to the first stall and ripped down the first plastic shower curtain he saw.  The flimsy rings shattered, small bits pinged off the tiled walls. 

The man using the stall yelled in protest, his soapy fist wound back.  “Hey!  What the fuck asshole!?”

Fenris easily pushed the frail desk worker back against the wall.  “Are you prepared to die?  Surely you can’t hope to best me.”

The man visibly cowered at the way Fenris snarled at him.  The entire scene was witnessed by a few dozen, all silently agreeing to let the auditor reign destruction as he pleased.  In a fit of spite, Fenris snatched the man’s bottle of shampoo and tossed it against the wall where it shattered.  The elf stormed out of the locker room with the tangled curtain tucked under his arm. 

_Those two had better be ready by the time I get back._

 

Mixie had only painted a few swirls of glitter on Anders’ chest when Fenris returned.  Their laughter stalled when Fenris dropped the curtain to the floor.  His eyes were locked on a completely naked Mixie, her body decorated with glitter.  Anders ran his fingers through her hair, tugging it to fall loose to her shoulders.

“How do you like the giftwrap Kitten?”  Anders’ hands slid down over her shoulders, the dry confection remained firmly on her skin, sparkling under the lights.

Fenris walked closer slowly.  With each step, he doffed an article of clothing until he stood naked before them.  His fingers traced along the design Anders painted all over Mixie.  The swirls and swishes mimicked Fenris’ clan tattoos but were made more feminine with the addition of simple flowers.  

A flood of memories poured into Fenris at the sight of her.  Festivals with his clan. Mating rituals.  Pretty girls dancing.  The scent of frangipani garland threaded into braids.  Mating.

“Anders.  Push those two couches together.”  As his fellow auditor set about moving the furniture, Fenris continued to admire the ethereal vision before him.  “So beautiful.”

Mixie arched her back as Fenris tenderly took a breast in his mouth, both of them moaning at the intimate touch that had been denied all day.  His tongue lapped at her flesh and flicked at her nipple while her hands threaded through his hair.  Amazingly, the glitter only transferred where Fenris wet her skin.  Mixie giggled madly as the elf’s sparkling tongue made it way down her body, smearing over her abs and out to her hip bone. 

Fenris knelt at her feet and paused briefly to look up at her.  “You are certain this is safe?”

Her answer came on a pleased sigh.  “It’s just sugar.  It’ll dissolve completely if wet enough.”

Reassured, he attacked her with greater passion.  His face dove to her core, his mouth capturing her aching pussy.  His teeth nipped playfully at her soft flesh, sending her nerves soaring as she skipped up on tiptoe. 

Firm hands pulled her down by the waist.  “Don’t run from me.  I have burned for this all day.  I _will_ have my fill.”

He alternated between long laps and sucking flicks.  Everything made all the more sweeter by the sugary coating.  Fenris reveled in the faint sting from her pulling at his hair. 

“I think I’m done.”  Anders interrupted gently, choosing to tread carefully around Fenris’ frayed patience. 

Reluctantly, Fenris stood to assess Anders’ work.  The couches were pushed facing each other.  The tall arms butted together to create a shallow pit which Anders lined with the plastic curtain, assuming that to be its purpose. 

Mixie bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.  “Ooooh!  It’s like a fun little sin pit!”

Fenris shoved her toward the sin pit.  “Both of you, in.”

Mixie moved backward, stopping when she bumped into the couches.  She enjoyed watching Fenris walk around with a raging boner.  She loved how it bobbed and swayed as his lean, muscular legs carried him around the room.  Who knew he hid such a delicious body under a suit all day?  Anders grabbed her from behind, sweeping her up into the pit with him. 

“He’s not the only one who’s thought of you all day.”  Anders was perched on his knees and held Mixie so that his cock could glide along the cleft of her ass.  The wetness he left behind was proof of the truth in his words. 

Fenris approached the pair with the elven jar in hand.  Anders hugged Mixie tighter with excitement, both of them eager to learn what the damn thing was used for.  Obviously familiar with the type of seal used, Fenris easily cracked and removed the blue wax.  Fenris smelled the contents, grinning madly at the perfumed odor.  Suddenly, he jerked the jar toward his audience, coating them with a splash.  He then walked the length of the couches, sprinkling more of the liquid to thoroughly coat the surface.  Anders and Mixie began to slide on the impossibly slick plastic. 

“The Void?  It’s just lube?”  Anders sounded disappointed, but still amused at Fenris’ chosen use.

“A little more than that.”  Passing off the jar to Mixie, Fenris climbed in to join them.  He stretched out to lay the full length of the couches between the two humans, his hands cradled behind his head.  “Put it on me.”

Mixie poured a small amount on Fenris’ chest, making him gasp lightly at the cool sensation.  Anders was the first to spread the first swath of liquid over his skin.  Instantly, Fenris’ tattoos began to glow a bright blue hue where the liquid seeped into his skin.  Fenris moaned wantonly, writhing under his lover’s hand.

Breathless, Fenris had to pant when speaking.  “It activates the lyrium in the tattoos.”  He swallowed thickly.  “More.”

The purpose known and the effects verging on mystical, Mixie poured the remainder of the jar over Fenris’ body.  She and Anders used both hands to massage the elf’s entire body.  Fenris keened and mewled.  His head tossed from side to side as his entire body flared to life.  Soon, his hands clawed into the thighs of his tormentors, hips bucking high as he came all over his stomach.  Mixie yelped in surprise, Anders reflexively reached out to help pump out the last spurts.

Mixie remained in awe as Fenris’ trembled under the last aftershocks of his orgasm.  “That has to be the most erotic thing I have ever seen.  It didn’t know anyone could do that!”   

The elf bolted upright to pull her down on him.  “I need more.”

He pushed and squirmed under her, his still hard cock surging up into her.  Mixie’s head lolled backward as she sank pleasantly on top of him.  He felt warmer than was typical and there was an added tingle that accompanied the lyrium flares.  It was better than a vibrator.  Fenris grabbed her hips so he could set his own pace, controlling how their bodies came together. 

Anders slid over to present his hard cock to Fenris’ face.  Without breaking his pace, Fenris wrapped his mouth around Anders’ erection.  Mixie enjoyed watching the sight of Anders’ disappearing into Fenris’ mouth, the way Anders mouth hung open in amazement as well as sexual gratification.  The way Fenris’ cheeks would hallow when he sucked especially hard.  Seeing the ferocity with which Fenris consumed the man, Mixie had to have some as well.  Leaning forward, she offered her mouth.  Anders then turned it into a fun game, sticking his slick prick in one mouth and then the other.

Eventually, Fenris became frustrated with the samples of engorged flesh.  He gently drew Mixie’s attention to him by holding her by the chin.  “My precious halla, I want you to prepare his ass for me.”

With a tap of his hand, Fenris instructed Anders to straddle his face, making his ass quite accessible for Mixie.  She dipped her hands into the lube that covered everything at this point and began to wet Anders’ tight hole.  

Anders hummed with pleasure when Fenris continued to treat him like a lollipop, but he let out an almost unholy noise when Mixie tenderly slid two fingers in his ass, down to the last knuckle.  “Maker!  Oh, Maker!  Yes!!  Please, _fuck,_ it’s so warm!” 

The elven lube must have the same effect on him as it did her, warming everything perfectly to enhance the sensation.  Anders was rendered immobile as he absorbed the assault on his body.  Fenris clung to his waist, craning his face up, milking the man like a starved beast.  Mixie’s fingers swirled and rubbed within him, reacting to every plea he cried out.

Mixie had to take over as she rode the elf’s insatiable cock.  Their moans were music to her hears, Fenris sounded as if he had a gag and Anders gave the impression he was being tortured. 

Without warning, Fenris suddenly wrapped his arm around Anders’ waist and pressed him down on his face, swallowing him whole.  Seeing the window, Mixie pushed in an extra finger.  Water began to form in the corners of Anders’ eyes.  With a final roll of her hips everything slammed together for Mixie in one glorious eruption of lust crazed completion.  Fenris had to have felt it too as he bucked up into Mixie, finding his release once again.  She could feel him juttering fully within her, his howls drowning out Anders’ groans. 

Pushing Anders off him, Fenris gave breathless, terse commands.  “You, on your knees.  Anders, suck me off.”

“Yes, Kitten.”  Anders barely managed to stifle a disbelieving laugh.  He’d seen his lover go a few rounds in a night, but never so soon back to back. 

Fenris leaned back against the arm of the couch, spreading his legs wide for Anders to take his place.  Mixie stayed on her knees and once Anders was settled in, arms hooked under Fenris’ thighs, happily sucking on his lover, she gave her full attention to Anders perfect ass.  She started low, suckling at his balls tenderly until his legs began to falter.  She then slicked a trail up his wet crevasse as she spread his ass wide.  She giggled as she squeezed his butt cheeks appreciatively.  Her flat tongue savored the sweet taste of the sugared glitter mixing with the mysterious lube. 

With each upstroke, she watched Fenris’ face.  A sheen of sweat coated his face, matting his hair.  He looked like a rabid animal on the prowl, hunting for a partner in heat.  He’d already cum hard twice, surely it was impossible that he was ready again, but watching him taking a few brisk, sharp inhales as Anders slurped and sucked on him, she was beginning to believe that this insatiable elf could go all night. 

“Just like that sweet little halla.  I want to be able to pound into him on the first try.”

At this, Anders lifted his head.  “Fenris, I think you may be…”

“Quiet, _laetan_!  No one asked you.”  With a hand at the back of the blonde’s head and a thrust of his hips, Fenris was seated back in the man’s skilled mouth.  Dutifully, Anders applied firm pressure along Fenris’ entire length.  Fenris’ girth plugged Anders throat, stopping any protests and causing him to gasp for air on each upstroke. 

Anders peeked up from his position and saw Fenris’ eyes begin to roll backward under heavy eyelids.  Anders laughed to himself, _Maker be damned, he’s really on the edge._

Fenris struggled to keep his attention on Mixie.  His breathing was labored, he could feel his lust building, threatening to burst.  Saliva pooled in his mouth the memory of how Anders tasted, how she tasted.  He watched with envy while Mixie pointed her tongue into Anders’ perfect hole.  Knowing he was moments away from claiming his love’s asshole sent shivers down Fenris’ spine.  When Mixie slipped her hand down between her own legs, her pleasure encouraging her tongue to plunder as deep as she could manage, Fenris knew he was done for.  He pressed his back uncomfortably hard in the the little bit of plush that was stuffed into the cheap ass couch.  He snagged Anders head, as he gave one final thrust down the man’s throat.  An explosion.  Screaming. It all felt urgent and fresh. 

Fenris’ chest rose and fell drastically as he lay breathless.  Never before had he found satisfaction so difficult to conquer.  Every fiber of his being demanded more.  Lifting his head, he saw the expectant eyes of his partners.  Warmth flared in his lyrium tattoos, but true heat burned in his chest. 

His heart beat with one word - _Mine_

“Anders.”  A few gulps of air and he managed to croak, pointing to Mixie.  “Please.”

Mixie squealed with delight.  She threw herself down, giggling at how she continued to slide after landing.  Anders used the lubricated surface to his advantage and effortlessly dragged her to lay beneath him, he smiled down at her.  She wanted to cry with frustration when Anders let the tip of his cock tease at her wet folds.  His hips undulated languidly, causing his tease to go back and forth while he dipped his head down to pepper delicate kisses along her collarbone.  She craned her neck up to suck on his earlobe and bite at his neck.

“Give it to me.”  Without a moments hesitation, she jerked his hair hard that his head snapped back painfully.  “Put.  Your.  Dick.  In.  Me.”

Anders buried himself to the hilt with one rough thrust.  “Fuck.  _F-f-fuck!_   You’re still sloppy from Fenris.  _Ungh, yes, yes._ ” 

She could feel the old spend being wedged out.  The thought of fresh ejaculate being pumped into her was invigorating, sending sparks into the tips of her fingers.  A pair of glowing hands snaked over her shoulders, moving down to gently massage her breasts, the thumbs drawing exquisite circles with her nipples.  A mouth covered hers.  The kisses were slow.  Each one was fully formed and unrushed.  Relaxing. 

Raising his head to look down at her, Fenris gave the appearance of being upside down.  “Is he being good to you?”

“Yes.  Charming.  Heavenly.”

Fenris snorted a laugh, to which Anders quickly took offence.  “Hey, I can be charming.”

Fenris ran his hand in a nearby pool of elven lube and stroked himself.  Still rock hard, still hungry.  Saddling up behind Anders, Fenris pressed his wet cock past the relaxed ring, sucking a harsh breath when Anders intentionally tightened around him with a dark chuckle.

“My beautiful little halla.”  The word came from Fenris on a venerated sigh.  “You’ve done so well, so perfect.” 

Anders fell forward, braced over Mixie and allowed Fenris to take over.  Fenris played at first, testing how hard, how slow he could go.  The entire time he watched her face, her pleasure foremost in his mind.  “You like it fast?  Hard?”

She could only nod.  Having two strapping men over her.  Two men fucking each other, FUCKING HER!  It was mind-blowing.  Actually, there were no words.  At her confirmation, Fenris took up a rough pace, slamming their bodies together.  Mixie was unsure what to do, her body was a slave to the men’s passion, craving an end yet dying to see that it never stopped.  Her orgasm swelled, swirling within her like a hurricane building strength.  She desperately clutched at Anders shoulders.  Frightened.  Excited. 

“ _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.”_   She didn’t know what she prayed for, but it was coming.  Hounding her until she finally felt divine ecstasy erupt.  Earth-shattering.  She was wracked with intense waves of pleasure.  Shrieks of nonsense spilled from her.  Anders winced, then moaned as her nails dug deep into this back and her teeth found purchase in his shoulder.

“Mark him.  Make him ours.”  At Fenris’ command, she began to suck ruthlessly on the bite, ensuring a dark mark that would last days. 

Fenris’ pace became more insistent, more feral, matching the inhuman noises coming from deep in his chest.  “Cum for me.  Cum for _us_ _vhenan_.”

Pinching his eyes shut, Anders obeyed.  After the day’s build up and his denial that morning, he needed little encouragement.  The bulging cock in his ass, the way Mixie’s walls wrung at his, it was beyond any sensation his mind was able to handle.  After he spilled within her, he collapsed, boneless, barely possessing the clarity of mind to roll to the side so he didn’t crush Mixie with his weight.  Fenris was still lust crazed and unsated.  He remained on his knees as he jerked off on his pair of lovers.  At this point there was hardly any substance left to expel, but he still managed to have at least one shot land on each face. 

Mixie and Anders gazed at each other to assess the damage and silently determined that the best way to clean up was to lick the thin liquid from each other’s face.  Fenris watched them, wanting to help, but instead of bending down to participate, he crumpled at the slightest movement, the world spinning.

“Maker’s breath.”  Anders rolled to his other side to face him.  “I don’t believe you’ve ever gone that hard so quickly Kitten.”   

Fenris didn’t respond. 

“Kitten?  FENRIS?!” 

Mixie was up like a shot at the sound of panic in Anders’ voice.  “Has this happened before?  What do we do?”

“I don’t know.  He’s usually a fucking stud.  Typically, he wears me out.”  Anders tried shaking Fenris’ shoulders with no luck.  “I know he doesn’t like going to healers since he’s elven…”

“My neighbor!  He works at the hospital just down the block.  We go, we ask for him, he’ll be discreet I swear!”

“Let’s go.”

The difficulty they had getting out of the greasy sin pit would have been comical if the circumstances were different.  Both of them dressed in the bare minimum of clothing while putting as much as possible on Fenris to hide his tattoos.  Anders collected the unconscious man in his powerful arms and followed Mixie out of the building.

A block away from the hospital, Fenris began to stir, much to the relief of his companions. 

Weakly, Fenris tried to wave off their attention.  “I do not need you to fawn over me.  You needn’t concern yourself.”

“Fenris, love.  Please.”  Anders chided firmly.  The sternness in his voice brooked no opposition.

After a hasty check-in, Fenris was settled into a room with Anders glued to his side, refusing to let go of his hand. 

“I’ll get Michael.  He’ll know what to do.”  Mixie had been to the hospital a few times and was familiar enough to know the top five spots to begin her search.  Fortunately, the Maker smiled on her as Michael was located in the second spot she searched. 

She rushed to his side.  “Michael!  I have a problem.”

“Mixie, dear, I really don’t have time.  That healer is just as bad as the rumors would lead you to believe.  I’ve been covering for that jackass all day.”  Michael kept his eyes on the handful of charts that he held while cross referencing them with the samples laid out on the counter.  “He’s the one who’s supposed to be doing this!”

“He abandoned you?”  Mixie was aghast that anyone would dare abuse the goodwill of her friend like this.

Michael shook his head apathetically.  “Yeah.  I have no idea were the asshole is.”

“ **I’M NOT YOUR SLAVE, MAGISTER!   I’ll KILL you where you stand!** ”  The punctuated voice echoed through the halls, startling everyone within earshot.

Michael pointed in the direction of Fenris’ room.  “Never mind.  I do now.” 


	5. Better than a 'Get Well Soon' Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, smut, and cuddles!

Michael and Mixie rushed down the hall to the source of the commotion.  In Fenris' room they found the elf, teeth bared and trying to claw at Dr. Pavus.  The irate healer was holding him back with both hands on his wrists.

With a rough shove, Dr. Pavus broke their contact by pushing Fenris back against the bed. "Get off of me you foul smelling savage!"

As the healer tried to straighten his robes, he didn't notice the murder that blossomed in the elf's eyes.  Fortunately, Michael correctly anticipated how Fenris would react and pushed Dorian to safety as Fenris took a swing at the Tevinter.  The fist slammed into Michaels face, knocking him to the ground and splattering blood on Dorian's crisp white robes.

Mixie ran to Fenris to coax him back on the bed.  Dorian knelt by Michael to offer aid which he soundly refused.  He’d reached his limit.  "For shit's sake Dr. Pavus, get the fuck out of here!"

Dorian left with the graceful air of a man who chose to quit poor company, instead of one who was dismissed.  He paused at the doorway, pointing at Michael with finality.  "You will see me in my office when you're done."

Michael rolled his eyes at the barked command.  He grumbled at Dorian's retreating back as he picked himself off the floor.  "Can't wait."

Anders arrived with a bottle water in one hand and a candy bar in the other.  Seeing Mixie comforting Fenris and Michael washing blood from his face in the sink, he was completely stunned.  "Andraste's knicker weasels!  What happened?"

Fenris weakly answered, all of his strength zapped from him.  "A Vint tried to examine me.”

Michael reached out to physically examine Fenris, who relaxed fully, submitting to Michael’s expertise.  “So Leto, how is your father doing?”

“He does well.  Starting another book, I believe.”

Mixie’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  "You know him?"

"I worked with his father in Iceland."  Michael scrunched up his nose in disgust.  "Creators why does it smell like you all bathed in Elven Heat?"

Fenris weakly chuckled as he grinned smugly up at Michael.  "Because we did."

Groaning, Michael pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.  He was certain he knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway.  “Please tell me you saved the cookies for later.”

Laughing, Fenris gave his answer.

"Fucking idiot.  What are you a virgin?  You knew what would happen.”  Michael strode to the doorway to beckon over the first intern he saw.  "Find an empty room with a shower so these two can get cleaned up."

Mixie and Anders followed the shy blonde through the confusing maze of doors and corridors until they found an empty room.

"I have plenty of time to grab anything you might need.  Shift change isn't for another three hours...no wait. What time is it?"  The nervous intern checked his watch.  "Oh, haha, sorry.  Shift change is in an hour.  I've completely lost track of time."

Looking up from his wrist, the man's breath became lodged in his throat.  Mixie and Anders were undressing.  Their skin sparkled ethereally from the glitter and since the two had dressed in haste to get Fenris to the hospital, neither were wearing their smalls so when shirts and breeches crumpled to the ground, they were fully nude.

The intern backed up until he bumped into the wall.  Mixie giggled at his discomfort which earned her a red hot flush to the intern’s cheeks.  "I thought working in a hospital you'd be used to seeing people naked."

Anders chuckled.  "I think he likes what he sees."  He walked up behind Mixie and placed his hands on her hips.  Anders kissed her shoulder, staring at the open mouthed intern through hooded eyes.  "What’s your name?"

"C-Cullen." 

Anders traced the bottom of Mixie’s jaw.  “How would you like to find out just how talented her mouth is?”

Mixie twisted her head to speak to Anders.  "What about Fenris?"

"Mmm, I have a great idea."  
  
***

Cleaned up and free of glitter, Anders and Mixie left a stunned Cullen in the empty room to return to Fenris.  They found the tired elf hooked up to an IV.

He smiled as he greeted the pair.  “You are looking refreshed.”

“And you finally have some color.”  Mixie noted the IV bag was nearly empty.  "I'll find Michael and see how soon you can leave."

She made her way to the closed door that the nurse directed her towards and opened it without knocking.  She was a bit surprised to see Dr. Pavus standing so close to Michael, his hands falling from her friend's face. Then she saw that Michael’s nose had been tended to.

Michael coughed to clear his throat.  "Mixie.  Um, what do you need?"

"Anders was wondering if he could take his friend back to the hotel.  He doesn't like hospitals, obviously."

Michael ran his hand through his hair as he walked to stand with her in the hall.  "Ah, actually, I'd feel better if he came back to our building so we could watch over him.  He needs to take it easy and I don't trust him to be sensible."

"Alright.  I'm sure he'll agree.  I'll go ahead and order some dinner from Lilly.  Do you want the chicken or beef special?"

"Oh!  The chicken.  Thanks Darling." Michael gave her a peck on the forehead.  "I should be home in about an hour or so.  I'll come and disconnect Leto's IV now."  He turned to Dr. Pavus.  "That is, if we're done of course?"

The healer stared at them for a moment, his manner off balance.  "I suppose we are."

Walking through the hospital side by side, Mixie waited a bit before wondering out loud.  "What's the deal with you and the Magister?  I thought you hated him.  It didn’t look like you hated him."

 “Hey! Heard you settled a confrontation.  Thanks for that.”   Krem approached from a connecting corridor.  He nodded at Michael.  He looked to Mixie then back to Michael.  “Hate who?” 

Michael blew out a sigh.  "Dr. Pavus.  We got to talking and…he's just...I don't know.  Strange I guess.  Foreign."

"He's also not bad on the eyes."  Mixie leaned her shoulder into Michael.  "You could have been stuck with an ogre.  Be thankful I restrained myself and didn't pinch his ass."

“So what if he’s handsome?”  Krem retorted, his dislike of the man deeply seeded.  “Doesn’t change what he is.”

“He disagrees with everything his father stands for.  And he…”

Krem tilted his head as if to better examine Michael’s words.  “He what?”

“Never mind.”  He rubbed his face with one hand.  "Maker, I can't wait for today to be over."

Krem studied him silently, then clapped him on the shoulder.  “Alright.  I’m off shift in a few, but you need anything, you know how to get in touch.”

“Thanks.”  Michael and Mixie parted with the security guard and headed back to the room.  Michael gave Fenris another once over before pronouncing him fit to walk to Mixie's apartment.  The trio thanked the PA once more before leaving, Anders and Mixie flanking Fenris in the event he felt weak again. 

Both of the men were hesitant when Mixie stopped in front of a bordello named 'The Custard Slinger' claiming that they could get a meal.

The main entrance opened to a large foyer lit by a gaudy crystal chandelier.  There were four doors, the one straight ahead had a massive Qunari filling the frame.

Fenris stiffened, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.  Anders grabbed Fenris' arm, preparing to drag his lover to safety when the the Qunari studied the group with his one eye.  Mixie beamed up at the bouncer.  "Hello Bull."

"Hey there, Grabby Hands."  Bull gave a stern nod to the two men.  "Who's the baggage?"  
She giggled, pinched the big man's firm buttocks, then hooked her arm in his.  "They're the auditors I told you about a while back."

Bull visibly relaxed and wet his lips.  "Finally cashed in on that writing of yours, huh?  You know I'm all about sharing the wealth."

"Down boy!”  She slapped his bulging bicep.  “We're just here to grab some dinner."

"Sure thing."  He jerked a thumb toward one of the doors. "Boss should be have some boxed up for you.  Now that big order makes sense.  Gotta keep up that energy."

Mixie waved at her men to follow her.  "You're terrible!  Some of it's for Michael too.  He's had a rough day."

Bull crossed his arms again with a displeased grunt.  "Hmm.  Krem mentioned that a certain Vint might have something to do with that."

Mixie thought about taunting Bull about the handsome Vint healer’s looks, but thought better of it considering how upset Fenris became earlier.  It was a shame, Dorian seemed to be just his type of candy.

"You don't have to always be in everyone's business Bull."  Mixie held the door open as Fenris and Anders happily walked past, glad to be away from the intimidating Qunari.  
Bull called out to the closing door, "Hey, I get bored standing around looking pretty!"

Down the hallway was an industrial kitchen.

"Interesting company you keep."  Fenis' head was on a swivel, searching for the next surprise.

"Bull’s a sweetheart, actually, and Lily is a good friend of mine.  She is the Madame of the bordello and she lives in my building.  At first she ran a typical house but found better money catering to upscale clients who want call girls or boys.  The kitchens help with discretion since the client doesn't have to leave for a five-star meal."

Anders took in his surroundings, agreeing that it was certainly more upscale than any place he’d ever been to.  “She couldn’t think of a classier name than ‘The Custard Slinger’?”

Laughing, Mixie shook her head at him.  “No, she’d never change it.  She prefers upfront crass.”

"Mixie!  My love!"  A dark haired woman dressed in sweats appeared from nowhere to hug Mixie and cup her ass.  "I threw in some extra desert since I know you're dealing with auditors this week."  She looked over her friend's shoulder.  "Who are these lovely men you've brought with you?"

Mixie spilled a telling giggle.  "They're the dreaded auditors."

"By Andraste's double-ended dildo!  Aren't you doing well."  Lily kissed Mixie on the temple.  "Well, you have fun, Sugar.  I have some work to run off and take care of."

Mixie slapped Lily in her ass as she retreated.  "Doesn't Krem get off work right about now?  How is that work?"

"Babydoll, if you ever spent a night with the man, you'd understand."   She blew the group a kiss.  "Good night sweeties!"

Anders continued to stare at the door that Lily disappeared through.  "She frightens me."

"Agreed."  Fenris turned to Mixie and extended his hand to help carry the bags of take-out.  "May we leave now?"

Mixie took two bags and gave the other two to Anders, much to Fenris' irritation. Mixie led them through the back door, down the street and finally entered her apartment. By that point, Fenris was completely exhausted and collapsed on the large modular couch.  Mixie re-arranged the pieces to change the shape from an ‘L’ to a single long line for Fenris to have plenty of room to stretch out.

Mixie walked behind him, ruffling his hair.  "I'll fix you a plate."

As soon as Mixie set his plate in the elf's lap, a soft knock at the door announced Michael's arrival.  He smiled but stayed quiet.  Mixie assured him he could return her dishes whenever he had the chance.  As for Fenris' health, Michael took him at his word that he felt better and disappeared to his apartment down the hall.

With food laden plates in laps and bundled up in Mixie's fluffiest blankets, the trio relaxed on the couch, cuddling and enjoying watching the 'Labyrinth'.

For the next hour and forty minutes, Anders and Mixie catered to Fenris' need. He tried to push off the attention at first, but changed his mind when he became nestled between Anders legs, resting against the man's chest and Mixie comfortably curled between his legs with her head in his lap. 

Amazingly, they all had plenty of space.  Mixie had never been so thankful the saleslady had talked her into getting the odd piece of furniture as she was now.

Even as the credits were rolling, they continued to enjoy the peacefulness of the night until there was a harsh knock on the door.  Before Mixie could worm her way out of her warm nest, the door banged open.

"Where is he?!"  Dr. Dorian Pavus stormed into the apartment still wearing his healer robes, his patrician voice booming in the small space while he shook a sheet of paper wildly.  "Where's Michael?  I will not stand by and let this go unanswered!"

Mixie was the first on her feet with Anders soon leaping up to stand between her and the irate healer.

Fenris remained seated, still weak, but that didn't keep him from adding his piece.  "Get out of here, Magister!"

"Dammit!  Everyone just calm down!"  Anders snapped.

"Doctor, Michael isn't here.  Surely this is something that can wait for tomorrow.  You already had him working past his shift today.  What more do you want from the poor man?"  Mixie crossed her arms and leveled an angry glare at the Tevinter.  The pose helped to hide her cell phone as she pressed a speed dial.  She was the only one who could hear the quiet ‘click’ as someone picked up the other end.  "You're not welcome here.  Get out of my apartment before I have you thrown out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I am satisfied!  He has no right!  It is beyond decorum to conduct himself in such a manner and I will not tolerate another slight in this Void forsaken country!"  Dorian tried to close in and tower over Mixie but Anders filled the space forcing Dorian to spit in the blonde's. " **Where is he?!** "

"He isn't here."  Anders was calm and composed as he marched closer to Dorian, causing the Vint to back away from Mixie and Fenris.  "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Absolutely not!"  Dorian pointed an accusatory finger to each person in the room.  "One of you knows where he is and I'm not leaving until he answers for this...this disrespectful charade!"

“He’s not here!”  Mixie screamed.

Suddenly the healer was plucked right off the ground.  The door had been left open and The Iron Bull marched in quickly to sling the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, knocking the wind out of a surprised Dorian.  "I think you should listen to the lady big guy."

Mixie gave a relieved sigh as Anders clutched her close.  "Thank you Bull.  I hope he doesn't give you any more trouble."

Bull slapped the struggling man on the ass, keeping his hand there.  "He looks smart, so that's possible, but I wouldn't mind tousling with him a bit.  Just give me a reason Mr. Fancy Robes."

Bull's innuendo was thick and entirely unwelcome by his captive which ensured that Dorian stayed quiet.

"Thank you Bull."

"My pleasure."

Mixie shut the door behind him and locked it this time.

Fenris called across the room from his spot on the couch.  "Are all of your days so lively?"

"Ugh!  It's only been one day hasn't it?"  Mixie collapsed on the couch next to Fenris.  He wrapped his arm over her, pulling her into his shoulder.  "Hopefully earlier today wasn't so bad."

"Ooh!  Anders!  Show him the surprise!"  Pulling away from Fenris, Mixie bounced in place in excitement.

Anders approached while tapping at his phone.  "I know you don't like for me to do anything without you, so we made this for you.  Consider it a 'get well soon' present."

Once Anders selected the desired video, he handed the phone over to Fenris.  The screen lit up and began to replay what happened in the hospital earlier that day. 

_A nervous Cullen was pressing himself against the wall as he stared open mouthed in awe as Mixie's mouth formed a tight wet ring around his cock.  His pants were missing but his shoes remained on his feet, attesting to the haste he used when getting undressed._

Watching her engulf the man’s erection, Fenris held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.  "You are so sensual when you do it slow and deep like that."

She nuzzled closer, basking in the compliment and loving how thick and husky Fenris’ voice became when he was turned on.  “Shh, watch.” 

_Mixie was kneeling on the floor and sucking leisurely on Cullen.  The first time the intern's knees shook from too much stimulus, Anders walked into the frame after the camera was propped up on a shelf.  He came up to stand behind Mixie who traded her mouth for her hand.  Both of them eyed Cullen._

_"Tell me, pretty boy.  You ever fucked someone in the ass?"_

The question set Cullen stammering to the point that had Fenris laughing at the replay.

_Mixie released the pleased prick to take up a position on all fours, presenting her bare ass to Anders.  He took two well lubed fingers and began to gently press and play with her asshole._

_He kept his eyes focused on Cullen as he spoke.  "You should feel how hot this is, how tight."_

_He slid two fingers all the way into Mixie.  Her head dipped down to the floor as she called out in rapture._

_"Maker, yes!  More!  Fuck!"_

_Anders nodded his head to the curly blonde.  "Will you give her what she wants?"_

_Cullen's answer came in one exhalation.  "Maker’s breath, yes."_

_"Sit down."  At Anders command, Cullen quickly slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Anders pushed Mixie gently to the side to kneel before Cullen.  Using both hands, he spread Cullen's legs wide.  "Mixie, climb on top, facing me.  Keep your legs wide."_

_She gave a small squeal of delight before mounting Cullen. Anders helped to slick the man's cock with lube and guided it into Mixie's shapely buttocks.  The two joined slowly, Mixie enjoying every thick inch that Cullen had to offer.  Cullen praying ‘The Chant of Light’ under his breath in fear for his soul, but too lost to the demands of his lust to ask them to stop._

_Anders couldn't hold himself back when he saw Cullen fully sheathed.  He bent down to tongue and suck on the nervous man's balls._

Everyone laughed when they heard the bang of Cullen's head against the wall with a guttural moan.  Fenris played it twice, chuckling each time.

_Anders continued to suck while Mixie became bolder as her body stretched and relaxed to accommodate Cullen.  Once she was riding him at a steady pace, Anders stopped.  He rested on his knees to put his hands on her hips, pushing her all the way down to the intern’s balls.  Taking himself in hand, he teased her velvety folds with the tip of his cock before he plunged into her._

_"Sweet Andraste!  I can feel you!  I can feel you!  Oh Maker!!"  Cullen was babbling while Mixie simply sucked in a wanton breath.  Full beyond measure, she rocked her hips, loving how she could feel both men buried within her._

_Anders took control as he thrust.  Each time, Mixie would slide up and down on Cullen.  Anders was the puppet master and he loved having control over them._

_The entire situation and the intense sensations proved to be overwhelming for Cullen as he announced he was going to come._

_Anders reached over Mixie’s shoulder to grab Cullen by the neck, squeezing firmly.  "Do it.  Pump her ass full of cum."_

_At the command, Cullen came hard, small spurts seeping out around him.  Anders pushed Mixie up against Cullen to free the blonde's cock and trade it for his own.  A juicy, squishing sound accompanied his forceful penetration._

_"Maker's blood his cum feels amazing."  Pounding into her, his balls continued to slap against Cullen's._

_Mixie was struck by her orgasming like lightning.  Grinding her teeth to bite back a hellacious scream, she came hard.  Wave after wave of aftershocks coursed through her blood, rendering her a helpless mess._

_Anders nearly pulled out completely, leaving the tip of his cockshead within her warm asshole.  Connecting his thumb and index finger, he stroked himself to completion, angling his body so the camera would see the cream pie he left behind._

Ander stopped the video.  “There’s nothing past that, just plain shower stuff.  That glitter was actually fairly easy to get off.”

Fenris captured Anders mouth with his.  "I love that you know just what I like.  It's beautiful, thank you."

He turned again, this time kissing Mixie.  "My sexy, wonderful little halla.  You are so open minded about all this.  What can I do for you?  Anything.  You have but to ask and it is yours."

"Stay here with me.  For the rest of the week."  She cuddled closer, one hand wandering over the elf to Anders stomach, drawing idle circles over his taut abs.  "Please. This has been wonderful and I want to enjoy every day that you two are in town."

"Are you certain that's what you want?"  Fenris shot her an appraising look.  "Not job security or money?"

"No."  She looked back and forth between the two, knowing she couldn't be happier.  "This is so much better."

Anders gave adorable, wide puppy eyes to his lover.  "Oh please Kitten. This is fun and she can cook."

At the mention of food, Fenris seemed to settle on his decision.  "We would love to stay, but I'm not sleeping on the couch."

Mixie stood and held out a hand to help Fenris to his feet.  "No one has too.  I'm a sucker for romance novels so I have a king size four poster bed."

Fenris rolled his eyes.  "Let me guess.  Does it have 'billowing red curtains'?"

"Yes!"  Mixie turned and literally skipped the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Anders kissed the back of the elf's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  "I think I love her."

Fenris' chuckle rode on the purr bubbling in his chest.  "I think I do as well.  She is certainly...vivacious.  And she is good friends with Michael which attests to her good character.  I recall my father speaking highly of him."

When they walked through the doorway, Anders made a running leap for the bed, flipping down arms wide in the center.  "Aw, yes!  Look at all this space!"

Mixie noticed that Fenris had paused in the doorway to brace himself.  She came to his side and offered her arm for him to lean on.  Her smile was genuine and made Fenris feel at home.

The three of them snuggled under the down comforter with Mixie wedged in the middle.  It had been a long, active, unpredictable day and it wasn't long before they were a bundle of tangled limbs.

Mixie slept so heavy that she wasn't sure if she had slept thirty minutes or thirty hours, but a strange noise had stirred her from her coma.  Anders was the only one to stir when she sat up in bed.  "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"  Anders stilled as he strained his ears.

"I thought I heard someone yelling outside."

Anders listened once again, but didn’t hear anything out of the ordianary.  "Don't worry about it sweet pixie.  You're safe with us."

Mixie curled against his chest as they settled back in the bed, her fingers playing in the light coating of blond chest hair.

Pixie.

That's a fun nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epic saga continues! Check out [Emergency of the Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5441456/chapters/12575210) to see what happens to Michael and Dorian!


End file.
